


[授权翻译]于卡拉瑟瑞斯之命运/In Which Stiles Channels Kara Thrace

by azarsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, 建立在斯德哥尔摩综合征上的婚姻, 斯德哥尔摩综合征, 血腥暴力, 非自愿用药, 非自愿结合, 黑化 Peter Hale
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Hale家的一顿浪漫晚餐。





	[授权翻译]于卡拉瑟瑞斯之命运/In Which Stiles Channels Kara Thrace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Stiles Channels Kara Thrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910670) by [Lilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia/pseuds/Lilia). 



> Many thanks to Lilia for sharing this interesting fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
> I love anti-fluff!  
> 感谢作者太太授权！我爱anti-fluff！
> 
> 作者说：大体上是从《太空堡垒卡拉狄加》（简称BSG）第三季第一集“占领”中，Kara Thrace和Leoben Conoy屌炸了的晚餐中得到的灵感，自2009年我第一次在BSG马拉松时看到它，这场景就一直在我脑海中挥之不去。  
> 另外，如果你们好奇的话，文中的食谱戳这里https://www.rachaelrayshow.com/recipes/22275_wolfgang_puck_s_molten_chocolate_lava_cakes/
> 
> 译者说：补了一下BSG，芭姐（即Kara）战斗力属于终结者级别的，301里她直接用筷子捅死了囚禁者。

“这太可爱了，亲爱的。”Peter说道，为Stiles拉开椅子，请他坐下。

事情是这样的:他的伴侣显然花了很长时间来为他准备这顿晚餐。“还有桌上——这些玫瑰是从花园里摘的吗？”Peter微笑着给自己倒了杯红酒。它们当然是在花园里摘的。Stiles还能从哪找来呢？

“我摘的。”Stiles终于回答，声音微微有些颤抖。“希望你不会介意。”

“放松，亲爱的。我当然不会介意。”

“我尝试了一种新的配方。”他迅速补充道，“羊肉和枣仁一起炖，呃，用的是蒸粗麦粉。”

“肯定会非常好吃的。”Peter尝了一口，笑了。“我喜欢这味道，甜心，谢谢你。”

他的伴侣长出一口气，明显如释重负。Stiles分明是策划了些什么。如果他这样做仅仅是为了取悦他的Alpha就好了，但他们离达成那种关系还有很长、很长的路要走。然而这并不意味着Peter不应该鼓励这种新的行为模式。“你自己不吃吗？”他问道，试图让自己听起来温和些。 

Stiles眨眨眼，好像他没意识到似的，很快吃了一口。

“慢点，亲爱的。”Peter大笑起来。“我可不想让你生病。” 

Stiles满脸通红，但还是服从了，他专注地盯着自己的盘子，积攒着勇气。Peter选择保持沉默，希望能引导他说出口。Omega心不在焉地吃着，真可惜，这炖菜的确非常美味。Peter希望自己能允许Stiles喝杯酒，也许有助于他放松，但是在他服用了各种药物后饮酒并不安全。

“我还做了甜点。”过了一会儿，Stiles开口说道。

“那太好了。你能告诉我做的是什么吗？或者是想给我个惊喜？”Stiles抬头看过来，神色惊慌，好像这是个诡诈的问题。Peter有在尝试，但他没能成功克制住他对这种过激反应的恼火。他知道Alpha们往往会以给他们的伴侣挖坑为乐，但Peter一直尽力避免如此，那只会适得其反。“就直接告诉我吧，亲爱的。”

Stiles咽了咽口水，但是服从了他。“巧克力熔岩蛋糕。我还做了生奶油，里面放了覆盆子。”他一定非常非常想要什么东西。

“哇，甜心那真是太棒了。我不知道你竟然能做出那么棒的东西。”

他的伴侣瑟缩了，Peter简直想给自己一拳。此时此刻他最不想要的就是说出批评似的话。

“我是在烹饪节目上看到的。Rachel Ray教的——她说这不是特别难。我以前从来没有做过这些。”他听起来快哭了。

“那么我就是第一个尝到的幸运儿。”Peter说道。

看起来这句话起效了。Stiles做了个深呼吸而他的心率也降了下来。Peter希望能有什么办法令他安心，确信他是多么感激他所做出的努力，但是显然这需要更多时间。

又是一阵沉默，Stiles终于鼓足勇气开口。“Peter…”

“怎么了，Stiles？”

“Peter，我想到外面去。”

“你可以自由出入花园，亲爱的。”他谨慎地说。

“我的意思是，就，像是，离开这里，离开这间房子，就一个小时或是怎样。”他听起来更加自信，更加急迫，现在他终于说出来了。“去杂货店，或者去公园，散散步，我不在乎，去哪里都行。”

Peter小心地放下刀叉，用餐巾擦了擦嘴。感谢上帝Omega们无法像Alpha那样嗅出情绪。因为一想到他的Omega想要离开他，Peter无法自已地感到一阵暴怒。他艰难地压制住了怒火，不断提醒自己Stiles已经几个月没有踏出庄园一步了。Omega十分清楚他最好不要试图逃跑，他只是想得到一点放松的时间。Peter没有权利生气，这顿美妙的晚餐仅仅是一个简单的交换条件，用来换取离开领地这种几乎不可能的事。Stiles甚至愿意为某个目标而做出努力，就已经代表着重大的进步了。现在发火完全是不妥当的，甚至可能会起反效果。

他抬起头朝他的伴侣露出温和的笑容。不幸的是，他应当牢记:当人们怒火中烧、满心失望的时候，往往会做出错误的决定。他接下来说出的人无法原谅的话，再没有别的借口了。“好吧，我想我们可以再试试读书俱乐部。”

他瞬间做出了反应，Peter应该提前预料到的。Stiles发出一声怒吼直接越过了桌子。他的动作太快了，Peter没能做出任何反应，下一秒他就被尖锐的酒瓶碎片刺进了脖子。如果他是人类的话，他现在已经死了，这疼痛让人无法承受。幸运的是，在Omega成功将碎片插得更深之前，Peter及时按下了他手表上的按钮。他原本是想用镇静剂的，但因为抖的太厉害，他不小心启动了项圈的电击功能。他的伴侣整个身体趔趄了一下，倒在了地板上，不停地抽搐着。

尽管他的动脉正令人不悦地喷着血，Peter强迫自己优先处理了Stiles，将他抱回他们的房间，安全地绑在床上。他仍然在痉挛，所以Peter给了他一剂镇静剂，确保他的头转向一边。他自己身上也湿透了，但这至少可以等到Peter处理完自己的伤口以后再说。

接下来他度过了极其不悦的十五分钟，借助镊子和放大镜从脖子上取出了十几片玻璃碎片，好让伤口正确的愈合。在这个小手术的全程，他都在留意卧室的监视器。经过几分钟的流涎和几下轻微的抽搐，现在Stiles正在哭泣并扯动他的束缚，这意味着他已经意识清楚并恢复了基本的运动功能。根据他手机里的重要脏器监控程序显示，Omega的心率和呼吸均已平稳。

然而，Peter仍然浑身是血，他的餐厅也像个恐怖片现场。他决定先去清理最糟糕的地方，这样他就能给自己一点时间决定该怎么处理Stiles。他动身去打包被鲜血浸染的盘子和亚麻桌布，用报纸包住酒瓶剩下的玻璃。显而易见，未来的日子里他会改用塑料杯喝酒——这是他大学生活里最不想重温的部分。

那捧玫瑰却不知怎么存活了下来。它们让他心痛。这些玫瑰是真正进展的证据，甚至超越了这顿晚餐。Omega花时间试图寻找什么能取悦他的Alpha，而答案就是鲜花，一个意味深长，甚至有些浪漫的暗示。这完全没有必要，因为Peter此前从未提出或给出这方面的暗示。而且他无法忽视，Omega到底是怎么在没有任何刀片或花园剪的情况下，摘下一整束玫瑰花的。

Peter无法把它们丢掉，于是他把花瓶放在了厨房的柜台上。他注意到烤箱还开着，两个装着巧克力糊的小烤盘放在旁边，只等着烘焙，它们就像是一个指控。他吞下了对自己的怒火。他需要停止消沉，然后找出办法来挽回今夜。

等他处理好了最糟糕的餐厅，他终于可以剥下身上已经毁掉的衣服——包括他最喜欢的乐福鞋，真是可惜——然后将它们塞进袋子，丢在后门外边。

他无法浑身是血地去面对他的伴侣，他需要洗个澡，Stiles也是，因此Peter向主浴室走去。他拧开浴缸的水龙头，然后躲进淋浴间，希望滚烫的热水能清空他的思绪，甚至能给他一些灵感，想出一些绝妙计划来减轻今晚这场灾难的影响。

整件事都很令人恼火，但最让他生气的却是他自己。Peter很少会犯这种严重的错误，而他没有任何借口能为自己开脱。以读书俱乐部的失败来嘲弄Stiles应该算是他这辈子愚蠢无能的最低点。

上次Stiles成功伤害到他已经是三个月前的事了，而差不多有四星期他没有再做出这种尝试。Peter没有放下戒心，或是欺骗自己再也不会有任何意外发生，但他有把握认为他们已经度过了最糟糕的暴力行为阶段。今夜不能算是种退步：Stiles在尝试示好，他原本会成功的，如果Peter没有表现得这么混蛋的话。管理Omega的第一守则就是要奖励他们良好的行为。不论动机是什么都不要紧，无论是操纵还是一场可怜的小反抗。

而且Peter也十分清楚，向Stiles表露失望无法避免地会得到与意愿相反的结果:有时男孩会重复这种行为，来作为一种徒劳的抗议姿态，否则他会感到失败和绝望。

Peter知道走进这个Omega心里会是个巨大的挑战，他身上奇特地混合着智慧与固执。唯一可能的解决办法就是耐心和坚持。Stiles绝不能有一秒钟对Peter会比他更有耐心这一点产生怀疑。Alpha不会因Omega的抵抗而感到沮丧或意外，但他必须想尽一切办法阻止不当行为和自残的倾向。Peter能够愈合一切Stiles施加在他身上的伤害，而且不论Stiles做什么都不会打击他，或是减少他对Omega最终会接受他们关系的肯定。

尽管传统观念里并不赞成Alpha对Omega道歉，但Peter在想，这一次，道歉可能会有用。毕竟，他自己的行为是无法开脱的。这是一种简单的承担责任的方式，表明他并没有生气或受伤，并且也能让Stiles明白，他对他做出的努力有多么满意。这样他们就能尽快摆脱这一切。

他想到他的Omega最初提出的要求——离开这里。Stiles的要求很麻烦，他本可以选择Peter更愿意协商的几件事:比如电子游戏，甚至出于调研而使用网络，这些Peter都会毫不犹豫地答应；或者是减少束缚的时间，这是Stiles绝对不喜欢的事，如果可以Peter也想这样做，某种程度上这对他也有好处；又或者减少镇静剂的使用，这也是Stiles讨厌的。

Stiles不是傻瓜：他清楚请求离开的风险，知道这是个漫长的过程。这要求显然不是一时冲动。他很可能已经翻来覆去地想了很久，几天，甚至几星期。他的猜想痛苦地得到了证实，但Peter几乎肯定，他的Omega冒着巨大风险提出这项请求，是因为这是他唯一真正想要的。如果Stiles愿意努力争取的是那些Peter能够给他的东西，整个过程将会容易很多。

但是也许他可以找到一个折衷的办法。显然被困在庄园里已经快要把他的伴侣逼疯了。这对他来说可能也是个难得的机会:他可以要求Stiles做出某些妥协来作为回报，比如说，开车去乡下兜风。

浴缸里的水差不多满了，Peter走出淋浴间拧紧了水龙头。尽管过一会儿他也会坐进浴缸里，他仍然用毛巾擦干了身体。

等他回到卧室的时候，Stiles已经睡着了，他的脸上仍然残留着泪水。这样的攻击需要回应，因此Peter从衣柜里取出连指手套，然后将它们戴在Omega手上。即使在睡梦里Stiles也挣扎了起来。他的伴侣厌恶所有的束缚，但他分外憎恨这种手套。Peter不得不承认这样颇为残忍:如此无害的、与童年和雪后的下午时光有着紧密联系的一种用具，只需要简单地加上一个扣子，就能让戴上它们的人变得如此无助，根本没有办法自己摆脱。绝大多数的Alpha并不认为这是一种真正的惩罚，因为它们不会对Omega造成疼痛，还给他们留有活动的余地，Peter觉得他们可悲地缺乏想象力。

等Stiles醒来后他只是挣扎得更激烈了，但脖子和四肢都被绑在床上使他的反抗微乎其微。“够了。”Peter发出了警告。他小心地让自己的语气坚决却不愤怒，但恐惧的气息还是在房间里弥漫开来。“仔细听好，亲爱的：你现在很脏。你需要洗个澡而我们需要谈一谈发生的事情。只是谈话，什么事也不会有，我保证。”Peter向来极度守信，于是Stiles稍稍冷静下来。“我现在能解开束具了吗？”他问道。Stiles咽了咽口水，点点头。他的心跳没有漏拍，但Peter更相信他身上奔涌出的认输的味道，于是他解开了那些皮带。

他发了条简短的消息叫人来换床单，然后像抱新娘那样，将Stiles抱进了浴室。这是第一次，Stiles就只是消沉地站在原地，任Peter用塑料袋和胶带包裹手套令他们保持干燥。这表明他是多么疲惫和沮丧，也给了Peter一些希望，希望他能利用今晚的事件取得一些真正的进展。

他将Stiles抱进浴缸，自己也坐了进去，将他的伴侣安置在他的大腿上。当Peter用一块干净的布洗去Omega脸上的血迹——他的血——的时候，Stiles再次紧张起来。今夜是Stiles成功伤害到他的Alpha中最严重的一次，所以他令自己恐慌发作是可以理解的。

Peter需要快点阻止这一切，当他的Omega害怕的时候他们根本无法沟通。“甜心，我需要你冷静下来。我们需要谈谈并且我不想再给你更多的镇静剂了。首先，我知道你在担心惩罚，我们就先解决它，你会为伤害我得到常规的处罚，但仅仅是手套，没有绳索或者镣铐，如果你要做饭，你可以摘下几个小时。没有怨言也没有意外的话，我们会这样执行一个星期。”

Omega身上的肌肉轻微却可察觉地放松了些许，而且他的气味好闻多了。Peter在心里暗暗恭喜自己精准地击中了他想要的美妙的平衡点：不会严苛到让Stiles恐惧，也不会过于轻松，以至他会担忧另一只鞋子何时落下。

“其次，我欠你一声道歉。”Stiles再次紧张起来。“放松，亲爱的，”他安抚地说，用一种可以让Omega放松下来的方式摩挲着Stiles的脖子。“你什么也不用怕。我很抱歉我说了那些话。我痛恨自己在你花了那么多精力为我准备了一顿特别的晚餐后，做出了那样毫无必要的残忍评论。一想到你要离开我，我就非常沮丧，但是那不是说出那种伤人的话的借口。”

Stiles转过头来看着Peter，好像是想看看他到底是不是真心的。Peter挑起眉毛，而Stiles勉强地点了点头。他相信了他。干得好。任何承认或者参与都是一场小小的胜利。Peter的信心增强了。

“亲爱的，我有个提议。”这次Peter停下来等待Stiles的回应。

“什么…？”他声音嘶哑。“什，什么提议？”

“我喜欢你的主意:用我想要的东西，来交换一些你想要的东西。”那不完全是真的:他更希望Stiles无条件、没有目的地尝试取悦他，但至少他可以配合。“等你的惩罚结束，而且假如我们拥有一个愉快的周末，我们可以开车出去兜风。”

“你想要什么回报？”他问道，听起来很紧张。

“理想情况下，我想再试着要个孩子，但我知道你没有准备好，而且我不想让性也成为我们之间的交易筹码。所以与此同时，我希望你报名一些网络课程，也许是时候考虑让你拿个文凭了。”

泪水沿着Omega的脸颊滑落，他的气味染上了种新的香调，Peter会将其描述为精疲力尽的绝望。他亲吻着伴侣的额角，越来越相信自己取得了一次重大的胜利。Stiles一直坚决拒绝着大部分建设性的活动或爱好，在精神上这等同于多动症患者进行一场绝食抗议，好像任何让他不那么痛苦的事情都会成为一个滑坡,无情地导致他接受他们的关系。他完全是对的，当然了，这就是为什么Peter愿意提供一些表面上只对Stiles有利的东西,作为允许他离开这里巨大让步的回报。

“我会让你好好考虑的。”Peter温柔地说，“但是现在，我想要你告诉我该怎么完成这些巧克力蛋糕。然后我们可以在露台上一起分享它们。你说好吗，亲爱的？”他期待地微笑起来。

Stiles显然已经耗尽了今天反抗的精力。他点了点头，在Peter帮助他离开浴缸时也没有抵抗，Peter为他擦干身体，给他穿上了T恤、运动衫和拖鞋，这些是他带着手套时唯一能穿的衣服。

在Peter引导着他进入厨房并坐下时，他也同样被动。“告诉我怎么做就好。”Peter鼓励道。

Stiles猛地脸红了，被迫戴上手套令他的情绪有些激动，但抗拒似乎慢慢消失了。“呃，你，嗯，只要烤五分钟，然后转个方向再烤三分钟。”

“就这样？”Peter将它们放进烤箱，设置好了时间。“它们看起来像蛋奶酥——我还以为会有各种关于要打开烤箱门，或者避免巨大噪音的可怕警告。”

“不。”Stiles说道，这次主动提供了信息。“食谱上说这极其简单安全。冰箱里有，呃，生奶油。”

“完美，去露台上等着。等它一烤好我就端过去。”

这是第一次，Stiles毫不犹豫地服从了他。那两个Stiles准备好的甜品碟并不合适，Peter找出了一个晚餐尺寸的盘子和一把勺子。其实Peter是厨房里的一把好手，而他也的确知道怎么做巧克力熔岩蛋糕。等蛋糕烤好之后，他将它们冷却几分钟，然后以一种比Stiles和绝大多数餐厅更加艺术化的方式进行摆盘，加上一点生奶油以及散落的覆盆子做点缀。最终为那一丝浪漫格调，他添上了些许玫瑰花瓣。完美。

外面的露台上，Stiles坐着缩成一团，失神地凝望着水池。Peter放下盘子，坐在了长凳上。“过来。”他坚定地说，拍了拍自己的大腿。

Stiles看了他一会，像是想要反对，但接着他放弃了，走了过来。他看上去吓呆了。

Peter将他抱到腿上，又将Omega的头按在自己的肩膀。他亮了一下眼睛作为无声的警告，然后盛了一勺甜点喂给他。Stiles没有试图反抗，甚至平静地张开嘴接受了蛋糕。几口之后，Omega的气味就明显增强。被Alpha喂食是结合后的Omega的一种原始冲动，Stiles每一次都会抗拒。Peter确信他自己正因他的伴侣终于屈服于被照顾而散发着满足的气味。

喂完Stiles第一个蛋糕后，他咬了一口他自己的。“哇，这可真好吃，甜心。谢谢你。”

吃完蛋糕后，他坐回椅子上，将Stiles抱得更近。Stiles象征性地挣扎了一下，但当Peter收紧手指用力将他牢牢按在原位后，他便放弃了。“我们会挺过去的，我保证。”他说道。不会再有任何问题了:他们已经迎来了转折点。Peter终于击溃了Stiles的抵抗力。他是如此肯定，他甚至觉得已经足够安全地说出，“我爱你，亲爱的。”

他可以闻到眼泪从Omega脸上滚落的气息。Peter温柔地吻去它们。无疑还会有更多更多。


End file.
